


The Bravest Boy

by oddandevander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Kinda Fluffy, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, brief logicality, but also kinda sad so, but they're still rlly cute, hopefully its good, it's short, mostly patton comforting, patton is too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: **Tw for self-harm or related things! Don't read if that might upset you <33*Virgil isn't always perfect, but Patton knows he's braver than he gives himself credit for.





	The Bravest Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I have not done very proper research on the sides or anything; I just know the outline of each and I've watched a couple videos. I probably write with them more than anything. I don't know all the details or anything and this is my first Sanders Side fic so hopefully it's good??
> 
> pls enjoy <33 feel free to leave any comments or anything and ty for reading <3333

Virgil sighed, resting his chin on his knees, wanting to curl up into a ball so tightly that he could disappear completely. He felt hot in his jacket with shame. His sleeve was bunched up to his elbow as Patton dabbed medicine over semi-fresh cuts. He hummed to himself as he worked on them, looking completely carefree. Virgil knew he wasn't, that he was at least a little upset, but Patton did a really good job at hiding it.

Other than the gentle tune Patton made, the room was silent for now. Virgil wasn't bothered by silence. It was better than talking about it. He already felt nauseous with guilt and regret, and maybe that was why Patton didn't bother telling him why it was wrong. He knew Virgil already knew.

"You know, it's still a record," Patton murmured. "Of not self-harming or anything. The older ones are basically just scars now. I'm still proud of you."

Somehow, Patton's fatherly encouragement made Virgil feel even more like scum. Like he let him down, even though Pat only continued to point out the things he did right, the ones Virgil could never see himself. Virgil mumbled a reply that was closer to a grunt of acknowledgement. The cool, damp cloth brushed against his arm a final time before Patton took it away to bandage him up.

Before he let Virgil have his arm back, he stuck a purple star sticker onto his bandaging, grinning.

Virgil let his knees fall away from his chest as he glanced at the sticker blankly. "Stickers are supposed to be for good kids," he mumbled, quoting Patton's words every time he gave someone one.

"It's for bravery!"

Virgil laughed humorlessly. "I'm not the brave one. If I was brave I wouldn't be so covered in cuts and scars." He leaned his head against his hand.

He felt Patton's hand on his shoulder, gentle and comforting. "That's _why_ you're so brave, Virgil. You're still here, right? That takes a lot of bravery."

Virgil wanted to argue for a moment, but he decided against it. Maybe he liked just believing that Patton was right. That he might be anything but pathetic for hating himself so much. That, even though he didn't try hard enough not to hurt himself or hate himself, he wasn't just a horrible person.

"Thanks."

"You wanna watch Netflix?" Patton asked happily, his smile too excited amd hopeful to deny.

Not to mention, Virgil really did owe him a lot. So he agreed, and Patton ushered him excitedly to the couch before hurrying into the kitchen to fetch snacks for them. Once he got back, he sat next to Virgil to watch their shows. They didn't bother much with conversation after that, comfortably watching their shows late into the night, Patton eventually falling asleep on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil let him sleep, lying his own head back against the cushions, feeling tired, but knowing he wouldn't really be able to sleep.

Some time later, he noticed Logan leaning against the door frame, tired eyes, a small smile on his face when he saw Patton. "Has he been sleeping long?" he asked quietly.

Virgil shrugged as much as he could. "About half an hour."

"I'll take him to bed," Logan said, going over to scoop Patton into his arms. Pat stirred a little, but didn't wake up, his slow, soft breathing continuing. Logan brushed a hand through his hair fondly, looking at Virgil before he left. "Are you okay?"

Logan was hardly someone who knew how to comfort people. He didn't get involved with Virgil's issues much, simply because he couldn't help and it wasn't his business. But Patton cared, which was a big reason for Logan to care too. It felt kind of nice to be asked.

Virgil looked down. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for letting me borrow him for the night."

"We both know I couldn't keep Pat away from you if I wanted. I'm glad it helped." Patton shifted in his boyfriend's arms before relaxing again. Logan nodded to Virgil. "Goodnight."

"Night," Virgil replied, staring at the screen as Logan walked away. Restless minutes passed and Virgil finally shifted his position to lie down, not bothering to stop the shows. He pushed aside his sleeve to look again at the star-shaped sticker for a moment before he shut his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
